onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Brooke Davis
Brooke Penelope Davis is a fashion designer and a co-owner of Clothes Over Bros who grew up in Tree Hill. Originally a outgoing and promiscuous girl she fell for Lucas and revealed to him a much less confidant and insecure girl. She had her heartbroken twice by him due to the on-off relationship had also had with her best friend Peyton. During High School, she healed her broken heart by creating Clothes Over Bros; a fashion line that would later become a million-dollar company after Brooke graduated high school. However, Brooke soon learned that all the money and power wasn't enough and her relationship with her mother and co-owner of the company Victoria became strained. Due to the many heartbreaks she has faced during her life, Brooke struggled to open her heart in her adult life but eventually let her latest boyfriend, Julian, in and told him that she loved him. Now they must balance their work lives and personal lives to make their relationship survive. Character History Before the Series and Brooke sleep together after Peyton breaks up with him. ]] Brooke Penelope Davis was born in New Brunswick County Hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina to parents Richard Edgar Davis and Victoria Anne Davis on March 4. She was born into a very priviliged lifestyle but her parents paid her little attention and she often felt sidelined or unwanted. At the age of nine, Brooke formed a close friendship with her classmate Peyton Sawyer after the death of Peyton's mother. In order to help Peyton through this difficult time, Brooke went to her house every day and spent time with her. As the two grew older they grew closer and began to think of eachother as sisters with the motto "Hoes over bros" as they believed boys could never interfere with their close friendship. Upon reaching high school Brooke became the head cheerleader and quickly developed a repuation around school as being outgoing and often promiscous. Brooke made a photo album of her birthdays throughout her life. From the age of nine, she spent every birthday with Peyton and every page in her album was full of pictures of the two best friends. They made a ritual that every year, they went into a mall towards closing time and Peyton would steal something for her best friend, as Brooke loved the adrenaline rush. When the girls went home, Peyton would tell her dad, who knew the manager, and they would give the money to him the following day, this was never known to Brooke. At some point during their sophmore or junior year, a drunken Brooke found Nathan, Peyton's boyfriend, at a party and after Nathan told her that Peyton broke up with him, again, they procedded to sleep together (with Brooke admitting she was very drunk). While they prepared tohave sex Nathan set up his video camera and, although Brooke was initally unsure, Nathan promised her no one would ever see it. She then told him that she would "die if anybody saw it" but Nathan reassured her that no one would know and they slept together. Season 1 finds Brooke in his car half-naked. ]] Brooke's reputation around school continued into her junior year where she continued to head the cheerleading squad but her eye was caught by the new member of the Raven's team Lucas Scott. Despite Peyton having a connection to him, Brooke playfully attempted to seduce him (such as Lucas finding Brooke naked in the back of his car after a game.) Luke took it in his stride and didn't feel that Brooke wanted anything serious. Despite having an extremly close friendship with Peyton, Brooke remained oblivious to how lost Peyton felt and, despite the fact that Peyton was always there on game night, Brooke failed to notice that she hated the idea of being a stereotypical cheerleader - something she expressed in her art which was published in Thud magazine. When Brooke got a copy of Thud magazine she crtisised the artwork unaware that the artist was infact her best friend. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 The Missing Years Season 5 discusses returning home with Peyton. ]] During the three years that followed Brooke remained at the forefront of Clothes Over Bros as it became a million-dollar company with Victoria continuing to play a key role. In New York, She and Victoria clashed over how they would run their business, with Brooke believing that Victoria worked for her and Victoria believing she, not Brooke, truley ran the company. Victoria made the choice to fire one of their models, Rachel, and forced Brooke to fire her. Firing Rachel forced Brooke to realise that she was unhappy with her life and that all the power and celebrity she had earned wasn't enough, something which was clarified in her mind when she recieved a call from Peyton who was also at a crossroads in her life. After she accepted that she wasn't truly happy despite realising her dreams, Brooke agreed to return to Tree Hill with Peyton and the two friends reunited. Brooke decided to stay permenantly as her old bonds with Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley, as well as her godson Jamie started to grow, and she revealed that she wanted to run Clothes Over Bros from Tree Hill. Victoria was astounded that Brooke would want to leave New York and return home but Brooke told her that it was her life, she was taking a stand. She subsequently bought Karen's Cafe from Karen and planned to open a Clothes Over Bros store. Season 6 returns and threatens to take the company from Brooke. ("Touch Me I'm Going To Scream, Part 1")]] While waiting for news on Angie, Brooke received a call from Victoria who returned to Tree Hill and showed up at her door. Victoria told her that, despite Brooke firing her, she is planning on taking Clothes Over Bro's which she still legally owns a 50% share in. Brooke remained defiant that the board would not see it fit to fire her but her mother tells her designers come and go, but the brains behind the company is what is important. An enraged Brooke's day was complication further when she saw a teenage girl trying to shoplift from her store. Brooke proclaimed it "wasn't her day" when the girl got away. Victoria continued to have a presence in Brooke's life trying to get a hold of her sketches for the new line and Brooke was forced to face her alone when Millicent quit her job to leave for Omaha with Mouth (although Brooke was happy to let her go.) That night Brooke closed her shop, declaiming that it was hers and not Victoria's, but she was attacked before she could leave - with the assailant trashing her store, stealing the sketches and leaving Brooke a dark and cynical woman. for the attack. ]] Not wanting to go to the authorities to prevent the press becoming involved, Brooke revealed that she was attacked to Deb, who she thought was the one person who would understand what she was going through, and swore her to secrecy. Needing to protect herself, Brooke asking Deb to teach her how to use a gun. When Peyton returned from L.A, engaged to Lucas, Brooke lied about her injuries saying that she fell down the stairs, before learning that Peyton planned on moving out. As she tried to cope with her attack, Brooke started to believe her mother was responsible and she turned hostile towards everyone. She attempted to remove all the clothes from the store in a bid to surrender the line to Victoria. However, her struggles where met with grief when she learned of Quentin Fields' death. Dealing with the death as well as her own feelings about the attack forced Brooke to become ever more pessimistic, stating that "life sucks, then you die." When she accidently expressed these views in front of Jamie, Brooke maintained to Haley that she was just struggling with her situation with Victoria. Haley, however, suggested she sees a therapist knowing something more was going on and which Brooke agreed. Later, Nathan visited Brooke and told her that he sees the similarities between them (due to the problems they faced with their parents) and he told her that he was there for her if she needed it. Brooke then attended Quentin's funeral and, after, seeing Jamie alone at his coffin, Brooke went back to comfort him and finally found herself unable to hold in her emotions any longer, breaking down for the first time since her attack. As per Haley's advice, Brooke started to see a therapist and finally opened up to someone about the attack, and her belief that her mother caused it. Her therapist encouraged her to confront Victoria so Brooke headed to L.A to speak with her mother. Arriving at her mother's home, she confronted her about the attack. Victoria, who wasn't actually behind it, denied her involvement but told Brooke that she never wanted children and instead wanted a business of her own and took this regret out on her daughter. Subsequently, Brooke divested her interest in Clothes Over Bros - granting Victoria her wish, a company and no daughter. Also, having discovered that the girl who tried to steal from her her was Sam Walker, a foster child who was having a rough transition to Tree Hill High. into her home. ]] Returning to Tree Hill, Brooke continued to face her fears from the attack as well as dealing with losing her company, and started to worry that she wouldn't that she would never be truley happy, like her friends. However, he therapist forced her to realise that she believes her friends to be happy because they found love and asked why she insisted on going through life alone. Heading the therapists advice, Brooke approached Sam and the two started to connect about feeling unwanted by their mothers, as Sam was given up when she was four. Millicent then returned to Tree Hill having heard about Brooke leaving the company and agreed to continue to work for her, while still encouraging her to do the things Victoria never let her do, including continuing her quest to be a mother. This conicided with Haley discovering Sam was sleeping in Tree Hill High's autoshop, and she approached Brooke about fostering Sam. She initally refused, not wanting to see raise a teenager. At the same time, Peyton discovered Brooke's mirror and she was forced to tell her about the attack. To show Brooke that she supported her, Peyton erased the words Brooke wrote on the mirror and replaced them with words describing how she feels about her such as "beautiful", "selfless" and "kind". Finally overcoming her attack, Brooke decided to offer Sam a room at her house. Inbetween After their reunion, Brooke and Julian entered a commited relationship but found the pressures of their professional lives kept them apart constantly. They tried to maintain a long-distance relationship while Brooke worked on rebuilding Clothes Over Bros and Julian produced a lucrative movie, but still their love still stayed strong. Fourteen months later, Brooke and Julian prepared to finally be together as Julian planned to return to Tree Hill. Season 7 and Julian prepare to be finally be together. ]] While celebrating the approaching end of Julian's movie, Brooke spent the day at the beach with her boyfriend. While at the beach, Julian revealed that he had been offered the chance to produce a big, career defining movie in New Zeland that starts straight away and would take him away from her for eight months. Despite hurting inside, Brooke said that he had to take it because it meant so much to him, and she didn't tell Julian that she had written "Marry Me" in the sand. Brooke and Julian later attended the premiere of his movie and Julian noticed that Brooke had been down since their day at the beach and she replied that she was sad to be leaving Julian once again. After refusing to leave Tree Hill to be with him because she needed to be "home", the two decided to have one good night and attended the premiere together. Julian then left for New Zeland on the day of Jamie's 7th birthday party and Brooke continued to wish that he was with her and, much to her suprise, he showed up at the party revealing that he delayed his departure to be with her. That night, however, Julian revealed that he had turned the movie down because almost leaving made him realize that he couldn't be without Brooke. Relationships *Nathan Scott **One Night Stand: Before "Pilot" (1x01) As seen in "Prom Night At Hater High" (4x15) *Lucas Scott - First Relationship **Start Up: "You Gotta Go There To Come Back" (1x10) **Break Up: "Suddenly Everything Has Changed" (1x15) ***Reason: Lucas still loved Peyton and didn't want to hurt Brooke. *Felix Tagarro **Friends With Benefits: "We Might As Well Be Strangers" (2x06) **Exclusive: "Don't Take Me For Granted" (2x10) **Break Up: "Something I Can Never Have" (2x17) ***Reason: Brooke learned it was Felix who vandalised Peyton's locker. *Lucas Scott - Second Relationship **Non-Exclusive Start Up: "Like You Like An Arsonist" (3x01) **Exclusive Start Up: "How A Resurrection Really Feels" (3x09) **Break Up: "The Same Deep Water As You" (4x01) ***Reason: Brooke felt threatened by Lucas' friendship with Peyton. *Chris Keller **One Night Stand: "Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends" (3x07) *Nick Chavez **Start Up: "I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness" (4x05) **Break Up: "All These Things That I've Done" (4x07) ***Reason: Nick cheated on Brooke with one of her models. *Chase Adams - First Relationship **Start Up: "Resolve" (4x12) **Break Up: "Prom Night At Hater High" (4x15) ***Reason: Chase learned Brooke and Nathan slept together while he was with Peyton. *Chase Adams - Second Relationship **Start Up: "Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die" (4x19) **Break Up: Between "All Of A Sudden I Miss Everyone" (4x21) and "4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days" (5x01) ***Reason: Unknown *Owen Morello **Start Up: "Running To Stand Still" (5x10) **Break Up: "What Do You Go Home To? (5x14) ***Reason: Owen got scared by Brooke's desire to be a mother. *Julian Baker - First Relationship **Start Up: "A Hand To Take Hold Of The Scene" (6x14) **Break Up: "Letting Go (6x19) ***Reason: Julian left Tree Hill for L.A *Julian Baker - Second Relationship **Start Up: "Remember Me As A Time Of Day" (6x24) Category:Main Characters Category:The Davis Family Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Cheerleaders Category:Clean Teens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters